Nowadays consumer products are constantly developed for satisfying people's requirements. Flexible electronics, in particular, promote the development of the new industries due to its flexibility. Generally speaking, the application of flexible electronics includes flexible sensors, flexible displays, organic light emitting diode lighting, etc.
The flexible substrate is one of the components of flexible electronics. Except for flat plastic substrates and the sheet metal which are normally used, the flexible glass substrate, whose thickness is reduced to make it flexible, can also be used in flexible electronics. The flexible glass substrate features in flexibility, high hardness, good translucence, stability and being high temperature resistant. Being high temperature resistant, in particular, make the flexible glass substrate be more applicable in the manufacturing processes of flexible electronics.
For instance, the manufacturing processes of flexible displays require a process for lamination of photoresist layers, protective films, display layers or other flexible materials with the flexible substrate. In the lamination processes, it often needs to press the material with rollers with high temperature. However, rollers are easily affected by high temperature, reducing the stability of the material regarding the press between the rollers. In addition, the cylindrical shape of rollers may be slightly deformed in the long run, so the uneven surface of the rollers leads to cracks and depressions on flexible substrates, display layers disposed on the flexible substrates and electronic devices disposed on the flexible substrates during the manufacturing processes. As for the flexible glass, these cracks and depressions result in stress concentration which reduces the structural strength of the flexible glass, thereby lowering the yield rate of the manufacturing of the components of the flexible electronics. As a result, how to improve the stability regarding the press of two rollers is a crucial issue for related researchers to overcome.